Scales
by AshleyWuvsU
Summary: She's a naive mermaid with an easy life. She's the daughter of King Neptune & was always waited on hand & foot. The day she met him, changed her whole life. She felt an attraction towards him. What will her father think of this? What will the kingdom think! This is the story of how royalty discovers many new things: Human life, hard work, love, pain and jealousy.
1. The Day We Met

**_Disclaimer:_ I don't own anything from Twilight. Only my OC's.**

**_A/N:_ In this story, my underwater characters speak French. So I'm going to translate everything French in English in brackets [ ]. So whatever you see in brackets, that means it was said in French. I'm just to lazy to actually translate the words lol, but I might change them later. I don't know but yeah. Also, I changed my usually my character's usual name, "Ashley", to "_Joli_" since they are French so I gave her a French name. Anyways, enjoy the story and please R&R! :)**

* * *

_'__[Please daddy]!'_ I begged my dad through our natural given telepathic powers as I swam past him, stopping him in his tracks, my silver tail floating around behind me.

'_[Joli! Please! Not now!]'_ He thought annoyed while trying to pass me again.

I blocked his path once more, '_[But you promised!]'_ I reminded him.

I am once again begging my father if he will allow me to actually go up shore and see the real world. It's different, looking far up and only catching a glimpse of the bright sun through the water through my window in our large castle. My father promised me that after my 15th birthday, he would allow me to see the world from the surface of the water. Right now, I am only allowed to stay way beneath the ocean where my kingdom is.

See, my dad is King Neptune. He's the king of all mer-people. Which makes me the princess and my mom the Queen, obviously. Our kingdom, _Monde de l'eau. _Which means _Water World _in French, which is our 1st and only language we speak. My palace, the castle I live in, is named sous-marin palais [_Underwater Palace]_.

We have to hide down here, _way_ over 10,000 Miles under water.

It's so boring and I feel... _Trapped_.

My father groaned, '_[I know what I said, Joli. But... Just not today please.]_' He said/ technically thought.

'_[and why not?!]_' I exclaimed/ thought, getting angry.

'_[Because, you are just to young.]_' He said.

I stared at him, confused and shocked and it was quiet for a while.

'_[But... You promised.]_' I stated.

He sighed, '_[You don't know what's up there, Joli. And neither do I know what I promised but... I'm sorry. I never really thought it over until it actually came closer to this day. I'm sorry, sweetheart]._' He said and kissed the top of my head.

'_[Maybe when you're older.]_' He shrugged and swam past me.

I sighed, '_[Yeah. You say that every year.]_' I said, quietly.

'_[Joli, my dear. What's wrong?]_' Acel, my father's assistant, said as he swam next to me.

Acel's a very close family friend. He's work for my dad for years and they're like brothers. I consider him to be like an uncle to me. The only thing that makes Acel stand out is he's a squid. But he's a really small squid, like I can literally wrap his tentacles around my hand and wrist.

I sighed, '_[He did it again.]_' I said, knowing Acel knew what I meant.

'_[Awe, darling. He's just doing this for our own protection. That's all.]_' He said and touch my cheek.

'_[Uh... Acel.]_' I said.

His eyes widened, '_[Oh! Sorry!]_' He exclaimed and tried to get his tentacles removed from my face.

'_[Not again...]_' He mumbled but soon he got his tentacles off my cheek with a pop.

I giggled and he sighed, '_[Sorry my dear.]_' He said but I just shrugged.

'_[I just don't understand. I'm 15. I should be able to do what I want. I'm at legal mer-age to get married and move out. So what's stopping me?]_' I exclaimed with confidence.

'_[Well, Actually-]_' I cut Acel off.

'_[Yeah! I'm practically a grown mer-woman. I can do what I want, when I want.]_' I said.

'_[Joli, I think that-]_'

'_[Yeah. Me too. Thanks, Acel.]_' I said and tickled his head and swam away to my nearby city.

* * *

'_[Joli, what the heck are we doing?]'_ My best friend, Lance, said, annoyed.

I sighed, '_[Come on, Lance!]_' I exclaimed, '[Don't you want to know what it's like up _there_?!]' I said, swimming around in a circle and pointed up towards the surface.

He shook his head, '_[No! No, Ashley! You're always getting us in trouble and this is going to far.]_' He said, disapprovingly,'_[I can't do this. I'm going home.]_'

I glared at him, '_[You... Baby!]_' I yelled and he just ignored my insult.

'_[Fine! I'm going by myself!]_' I told him and faced the surface.

I heard him calling my name, _'[Joli! Joli! Don't go! Come on, your dad will worry and your mom will freak out!'] He said then sighed, '[I'm going to regret this...]'_

I then heard him coming closer to me and I smirked, knowing I got him.

'_[Come on!]_' I called to him as I was closer and closer towards the surface. I stopped about a foot away from the water. This was it. This was my freedom.

I heard Lance finally beside me and I smiled t him, '_[Look at it, lance. It's literally right there. And it's all ours. No one of our kind has ever been to the surface before. We're going to make history!]_' I exclaimed.

'_[Yeah, yeah. Great speech. Let's go now.]_' He asked and was about to swim back down but I grabbed his sky blue colored tail, pulling him back with me.

'_[Come on. We made it this far.]_' I said letting go of his tail.

I swam further and further up until... I made it.

I took a deep breath as I flipped my extremely long, redd hair back and felt the sun hit my face. I pulled my head back and slowly opened my eyes, facing the tall, blue sky. I looked around the scenery and smiled at what I saw. Right in front of my was this large, rock sapped thing that almost touched the sky. There was a forest and water surrounding me.

"_[Lance! You have to see this!]_" I exclaimed.

Suddenly, Lance's head popped up and he started screaming.

"_[Joli! Joli! I can't breathe! Help!]_' he yelled.

I giggled, "_[Lance! I'm behind you! Come on!]_" I said, putting my hands on his shoulders and spinning him around to face me, "_[Breath. Breath. It's okay. We're alive.]_" I reminded him.

He took deep breaths and nodded. He started looking around and his mouth dropped, "_[Wow. This... This is amazing.]_" He said.

Wait... Did we just...

"_[Lance! Did... Did we just speak... From our mouths!]_" I exclaimed, excitedly.

He looked at my mouth then down at his and moved his lips up and down, "_[Huh... What. We can talk?! We can talk!]_" He yelled, happily.

I smiled, "_[This is great! Wait, think something.]_" I said.

He was quiet for a while then nodded at me, "_[Okay... What was I thinking?]_"

I shook my head, "_[I don't know... I-I can't read your mind anymore.]_" I said.

He looked at me, "_[Wow... This place is so... Different. We can't read minds... We can talk and the scenery is... Wow.]_" He said, looking around.

I smiled, "_[I know right. It's just... Wow.]_" I sighed and started swimming around.

I heard Lance gasp, "_[Joli! Look ou-]_" I didn't hear him. Next thing I knew, something hard and heavy hit me in the head.

"_[Ow!]_" I yelled in pain and held my head.

"Oh my god! I am so-" Whoever that was started but didn't finish.

I didn't know what they were saying. They were probably speaking a whole other language. I got scared and felt myself backing up. I had no idea who or... _What_ this thing was or why it was trying to communicate with me. I backed up to Lance and held his arms from behind me, afraid.

I looked up and froze.

There was... A... A _person_.

I found myself staring back as I examined him.

His dark hair. His muscular arms... His soft brown eyes.

The human... Person... Male thing just stared at me... Not moving. He just... Stared. Stared at me for what seemed like forever.

For some reason, I felt a strong... Attraction to him. It was as if... I needed to be with him...

He shook his head, coming back to reality.

"I'm so sorry. I didn't mean too. I was- I was cliff diving and... God! I'm stupid! Can I help you? Where do you live? Wh-What's your name?" The person said but I had no idea what he was saying.

I shook my head, confused, "_[I'm sorry. I don't understand you.]_" I told him and he just gave me a confused look.

"What? Are you... French or.. I'm sorry I don't know what language you're speaking." He said.

I shook my head, getting more and more confused with this person's speech, "_[I still don't understand._]" I told him, motioning to my lips, letting him know I did speak another language.

He probably didn't understand me either.

"Seth!" We all heard someone yell from a distance.

I don't know what the human said, but it seemed to catch this stranger's attention.

Lance and I looked and saw a few other males in the water from a distance.

I looked back at the guy and he looked at me, "I'm sorry. I'm sorry. I got to go. Sorry." He said and left.

He swam towards the other humans and the got out the water.

"_[Wow... Feet.]_" I said, amazed as I saw the humans began to walk down the... weird-looking brown, grainy stuff.

The stranger I had just conversed with never kept his eyes from me as they all... did something with their feet: Moving them back and forth on the ground.

I don't know what it's called exactly but I like it.

"_[What was that? Did he hurt you? Are you okay?! God! This is all my fault. I should have never let you-]_" I cut Lance off as I turned to him.

I giggled and shook my head, "_[I'm fine. I'm fine... I just... I don't know what happened. But... Boy! Wasn't that a rush!]_" I said, happily.

Lance just looked at me and smiled, "_[Wow! You really are something, Joli. Come on. I think that's enough excitement for one day. Let's get you back to the palace.]_" He said.

I nodded, still staring at the spot where the stranger was once walking, "_[Okay...]_" Was all I said before Lance and I swam back into the ocean.

* * *

'_[Goodnight, mom. Good night dad.]_' I said to them as they led me towards my pink clam.

Now that I'm back underwater, I can no longer speak verbally. Sadly, telepathically is the only way. Luckily, my parents had no idea that I went to the surface or that I met a... _Human_.

_'[Good night, sweetheart.]'_ My mom said smiling at me. My dad kissed my forehead and I laid down on the cushion in my clam.

_'[Good night.]_' My dad whispered to me and then they both left my room.

I waited for a few minutes until I knew they were gone. I slowly got up and swam towards the entrance to my room and left. I sneaked my way down the halls, past the guards and was about to leave the palace, when of course, Acel stopped me.

_'[What are you doing?!]'_ He exclaimed, '_[If your father catches you he'll-]'_ I interrupted.

_'[But he won't catch me because no one will tell him. I was never here.]'_ I said and swam past him.

Acel groaned,_ '[But Joli-]'_

_'[Never here!]'_ I called back to him and swam away.

* * *

I took a deep breath as I reached the surface. The moon's light hit my face and I searched the dark sky, looking at the stars. Just then I heard a howl from a far distance and I turned around towards the familiar large rock and grain like surface. I immediately got scared and looked around.

"_[Who's there?]_" I said, now being able to talk.

There was another howl and then a splash.

I gasped and looked around and saw the water near the large rock splashing upwards.

I looked around, scared, "_[H-Hello?]_"

Something tapped me on the shoulder. I screamed and turned around, backing up.

Luckily, it was only the stranger I saw earlier today.

"Hi. Sorry, I didn't mean to scare you..." He said.

I still couldn't understand him. I motioned to my lips,"_[I can't... Understand you.]_" I said, knowing he couldn't understand me either, but he got what I meant.

He nodded, "Right! Uhm... French... Uh... I'll try something else." He said, but it wasn't clear to me.

The stranger started doing these weird hand gestures, "Are you..." He pointed to me, "Cold..." He rubbed both his arms, "In the water?" He motioned to the water.

Even thought I still didn't understand his language, I giggled at the way he moved.

For some reason his cheeks turned red and he looked down.

I had a feeling he was feeling some sort of embarrassment and I took pity on him.

"_Mn_." I mumbled and pointed to mine and his lips. He looked at me confused and I ignored his looks, coming closer to him, "_Mn. Mn._" I motioned to our bodies by making noises, knowing he wouldn't understand my speaking anyways.

I put my hands on his shoulders and leaned up a little so my nose touched his. His cheeks turned more red and I smiled and shook my head as I continued what ii was doing.

I leaned in and pressed my lips against his...

Once I pulled away I took a deep breath and looked at his shocked face.

Then, in a straight _English_ language, I said to the stranger,

"My name is _Joli_."


	2. Caught

**_Disclaimer:_**** I don't own anything from Twilight. Only my OC's.**

**_A/N:_ This chapter's kind of short but I hope you enjoy it anyways! Please favorite, follow and _review_! :)**

* * *

The human starred at me, amazed, "Y-You... You speak English?" He asked.

I smiled and shrugged, "Well, now I do." I admitted and nodded my head, "I like this language. It is so... How you say..? Uhm... _A-some_!" I exclaimed, happily.

The stranger laughed, "I think you mean _awesome. _You know,you still have your French _accent_." He said and I felt my cheeks get hot and I touched them.

"What's wrong with my face? It feels... Warm." I asked, afraid.

He smiled, "It's called blushing. You do it when your embarrassed." He said, "It's kind of cute."

I felt my cheeks get hotter, "So... Do you get... _Embarrassed_ a lot? You did this multiple times today." I told him.

He_ "Blushed" _and shook his head, "I-I don't get embarrassed alot." He stuttered.

I nodded, "You're doing it now." I pointed out.

"Okay, change of subject!" He said and I giggled,"My name's _Seth_." He said, sticking his hand out.

I just starred at his hand extended, wondering what he was doing and crossed my arms over my chest, afraid and confused.

"Well, Seth..." I said.

"Well... What?"

I nodded to his hand, "Nothing's happening, Seth." I said, using his name which sounded really nice.

He chuckled, "It's called a handshake. You take my hand..." He reached out with his other hand, grabbing my own hand.

I felt a huge spark when our hands touched and quickly pulled back, afraid, and put my hand to my chest in a fist.

"It's okay... I'm not going to hurt you." He said, reassuringly.

I nodded and slowly stuck my hand out and he took it in his.

There was a large spark as he shook my hand, up and down.

It was very painful and I slightly yelped and pulled back quickly, "You lied to me, Seth." I said, sadly.

"What do you mean?" He asked, coming closer to me and I swam back.

"That did hurt. You shocked me. Why did you lie to me, Seth?" I said, afraid.

He looked at me, confused, "I-I didn't... At least... I didn't feel anything. I'm sorry." He said.

I just nodded, "I suppose... You are forgiven, Seth." I said.

He smiled at me, "I like how you say my name..." He thought out loud.

I felt my self _"Blush" _and I looked down.

"I-I heave to go now." I told him and was about to swim back down but Seth grabbed my arm, stopping me.

"Wait! Wh-When can I see you again?" He asked, rubbing the back of his neck.

I smiled, "Meet me here again tomorrow night." I told him and he smiled and nodded.

"Oh and uhm... Seth... How did you know I was going to be here tonight?" I asked.

He blushed, "Well... Honestly, I was just sort of hoping you were. I guess I got lucky." He said and smiled at me.

My cheeks got hot once again and I nodded, "Well... Goodnight, Seth."

"Goodnight, Joli..." he said and turned around, swimming away.

I smiled, liking the way my name sounded out of his mouth. I took a deep breath and waited until he was a decent distance away and then swam back down into the ocean, going back home.

* * *

**About a week later...**

The past few nights, I would meet Seth out in the surface of the water. We would talk and get to know each other, meanwhile no one in _Monde de l'eau, _no one but Lance and Acel knew that I was sneaking out every night. Neither Lance or Acel approved but I am the princess and I always get what I want. In this case, in order to get what I want, I am required to break a few rules.

Tonight, I am once again meeting Seth. Every time we meet, I get more and more attracted to him, physically and emotionally.

I was currently on my way to meet Seth once again. I was just about to pass the gates when I was stopped by something large and built.

I bumped into the object and groaned while rubbing my head. I looked up and caught my breath as I saw my father floating there, starring at me intensely.

_'[Joli! What do you think you are doing, young lady?!]'_ My dad said, angrily.

I chocked,_ '[Nothing, daddy! I was just uh... Sleep walking!]'_ I said, closing my eyes quickly and putting my arms out in front of me.

He sighed,_ '[Acel told me everything.]'_ My dad said, taking his hands from behind my back and throwing Acel at me while I caught him in my hand.

_'[Acel!]'_ I exclaimed, angrily.

_'[I'm sorry, Joli! He saw you sneaking out one night and I couldn't lie!]'_ He said, defending himself.

I sighed, knowing he was right. He couldn't lie. Acel is too good of a squid for hat and I wouldn't have made him.

_'[Daddy, I'm sorry. I was just-]_' He cut me off.

_'[No, Joli! You deliberately disobeyed me! I told you plenty of times not to o to the surface but you did anyways!]'_ He yelled.

I got scared at the way he continually got louder, _'[daddy, I'm sor-]'_ He cu me off once again.

_'[Joli! No! Just go to your room! You are no longer aloud to go to the surface or see that... That... Human!]'_ My father said, disgusted once he said the word human. I knew he was talking about Seth.

I sighed and took Acel with me as we went to my room. I groaned and laid on my clam and pulled Acel off my hand with a _pop_.

_'[How does he even know about Seth? The only person who knows is...]'_ I trailed off and I realized the obvious answer,_ '[Lance.]'_

I quickly got up, angrily and swam towards the entrance of my room.

_'[Joli... Where are you going?... Joli!]'_ Acel called for me but I ignored him as I quickly swan out of my palace, not taking ny regards to my fathers orders.

I swam through the kingdom and finally made it to Lance's house. I swam up into the window of his room and entered.

_'[Joli! Hey, what are you doing-]'_ I interrupted my _"Friend"._

_'[You told him! Didn't you?!'] _I yelled, angrily.

Lance looked at me, confused, _'[Told who, what?]'_

I rolled my eyes, _'[my father! !You told my father about the human and now he forbid me to see him again!]'_

Lance sighed, _'[Joli... I'm worried about you... You've been spending to much time with the human and I'm scared.]'_ He said.

_'[Well it's not up to you to make my decisions now is it? I am the princess. I make the rules. If I want to be with a human then I can!]'_ I told him and swam out of his room and towards the surface. I heard him continually calling my name but ignored him.

I swam up towards the surface and I felt the cool breeze hit my face once I was out the water. I heard a splash from behind me and saw Seth swiming towards me.

"Hey, Joli- Ump!" I cut him off by engulfing him in a hug.

"Take me with you. Please. I-I can't take home anymore. I-I want to leave." I whispered to him.

Seth looked at me and nodded, "Tell me what happened... And I'll take you."

* * *

**King Neptune's POV**

I sighed as I got into the king sized clam along with my wife,_ '[What are we going to do with that child?]'_ I asked her, worriedly.

She shrugged,_ '[She's practically a grown mer-women, there's nothing much we can do. Just hope for the best I guess.]'_ She said and pecked me on the cheek.

Just then, one of the guards burst through the entrance of my room.

I groaned in annoyance,_ '[What is it now?]'_ I asked.

_'[Your highness... It's Joli.]'_ He said out of breath and he had mine and my wife's immediate attention.

_'[What about her?]'_ My wife asked.

The guarded to a deep breath before continuing...

_'[She... She's gone.]'_


End file.
